


Seeing Is Believing

by NoxyHart



Series: Family Ties [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxyHart/pseuds/NoxyHart
Summary: Dean decides that he wants to see angel wings too but instead gets the shock of his life when he finds out that his brother is getting wings of his own. In shock Dean runs away to find out the cause and ends up in a world of pain.





	Seeing Is Believing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Animeluver8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeluver8/gifts).



**_Seeing is Believing_ **

Two months. Two long months. That was how long it had taken Dean to finally find what he had been looking for. He found a place that made custom contacts. He had gotten in touch with the owner, one Alex Thompson, and made an appointment to meet with him. To his surprise the person he was meeting turned out to be a woman. She sat, looking at him over the top of the paper he handed her. If he didn’t have Cas he would have been interested but right now he only had one thing on his mind.

“So you want a pair of contacts treated with a certain type of fire?” Ms Thompson asked, her voice colored with suspicion and disbelief.

“Yes I do. I can pay. In cash.” Dean said.

“And these special contacts are for…?” She asked, putting the paper down.

“Me.” Dean said. “Theses are for me. I know this is going to sounds crazy but—”

“I’ll do it as long you sign a waiver stating that you will be that only person wearing these.” Ms. Thompson said. “And I’ll have a copy on file in my office. If I see anything about someone dying from this then I will turn the papers over to the police.”

“Agreed.” Dean said. “How much?”

The woman stared at him. “The truth? Glass contacts are not the safest to wear. They don’t allow your eyes to breath and it would be next to impossible to make them any safer. Instead we have a silicone lens we could try.”

Dean frowned. “Won’t that melt the plastic?”

Ms. Thompson shook her head. “Not if done right. Now if you have your prescription—”

“My eyesight is fine.” Dean said. “I just need these contact lenses made. For spiritual reasons. Please.”

“Fine. I’ll agree to it. And I’ll only charge you the normal price of colored lenses. They can be done in a week. Do you have what you wanted them to be treated with?”

Dean handed her a small jar of oil. “Burn the oil and make sure the lens are thoroughly burned otherwise it won’t work.”

She took the jar and stared at it for a minute before frowning. “Can I ask you a question Mr. Rose?”

Dean nodded. “Sure thing.”

“You’re a hunter aren’t you?” 

Dean froze. “Excuse me?”

“My Uncle used to hunter monsters.” Ms. Thompson said. “This is holy oil. You’re going after hell hounds aren’t you?”

“Not just hell hounds.” Dean said. “This oil lets me see other things too.”

Ms. Thompson stared at Dean then to the jar. “Forget the payment. You can use that to buy more supplies. I’ll put a rush on these and I’ll do them myself. Do you have a p.o. box I can send these to?”

Dean nodded and handed her a card with his information on it. “Thanks for this. It means a lot to me.”

“Just do us both a favor and keep doing what you’re doing.” She said. “It keeps the rest of us safe. You’ll have them in three to five days barring any complications.”

Dean smiled. “Thanks again.”

Ms. Thompson nodded and waved him out. Dean headed out the door with a big smile on his face. His little brother wasn’t the only one who could be sneaky. Now he would have his very own pair of hell hound glasses and no one would even suspect that he had them! He couldn’t believe just how easy that had been or how lucky he was. Now all he would have to do was sit back and wait.

 

“Dean! You got mail!” Sam said as he came in with Gabriel, their arms loaded with bags.

Dean jumped up and took the small bubble envelope. It didn’t have a return address but he was pretty sure that he knew exactly what was in the package. He missed the curious looks from everyone as he stared happily at the package.

“Did you receive some good news Dean?” Michael asked curiously.

“Probably his newest porn addiction.” Lucifer said as he took a drink of his coffee, not bothering to look up from the morning paper.

Raphael turned red. “I don’t think that this is an appropriate topic that should be discussed the table.”

“Why are you complaining Raph?” Lucifer asked, looking up at the younger angel. “We’ve had worse conversations then this. Like that that you and Gadreel had sex on the—”

“Lucifer!” Raphael snapped, turning even redder.

“No. Just a little toy I’ve been waiting on.” Dean said. “It’s just something to help me put together a little something special to use on a hunt.”

Castiel frowned. “You didn’t tell me you were working on anything Dean.”

“That’s because I don’t know if it’ll work.” The hunter said. “If it does then that’s amazing. If not then at least I tried.”

“You want some help?” Sam asked as handed one of the bags to Gabriel so the archangel could take them into the kitchen.

“No. I got it.” Dean said. “I’m going to go work on it now. See you guys at dinner okay?”

With that he rushed out and headed towards his room. Dean shut his door and locked it behind him before moving to his desk. He threw the package down before pulling out a knife and cutting it open. Out of the package came the package of contacts sealed in a little plastic cases, a small bottle of solution, followed by a hard case for them, and care instructions. He read over everything before nodding; there was no way he was going to wait to try these out. He was going to do this now.

He rushed to the bathroom and grabbed some antibacterial soap and some paper towels. He made sure to wash his hands and dry them before rushing back in and opening the contacts. It took a few tries before he was able to poke the thin pieces of plastic onto his eyes but soon enough he had them both in. He sat back and relaxed, giving himself a few minutes to adjust before deciding to follow through with his plan. Grinning he hid everything in his bedside drawer and then pulled out his ‘device’ out from under the bed.

Grinning he opened his door and set the ‘thing’ he was supposed to be building on his desk. Smiling to himself he set up what was nothing more then a small bomb and rigged it just right. When he set it off it would explode and no doubt bring everyone in the bunker running. Taking one last look around he grabbed the battery and set everything up before making the spark to ignite his miniature bomb. The resulting explosion was bigger then Dean thought.

The hunter was thrown backwards and sent into the wall, his head connecting painfully with the brick. As he laid there wondering how badly he fucked up there was a rustling, followed by a warm pair of hands on his face and neck, holding him still. It took him a minute but he finally realized that it was Gabriel’s healing warmth that he was feeling.

“Dean? Dean can you hear me? Don’t try to move. I’m looking you over now okay?” Gabriel said.

“He’s lucky.” Came Michael’s voice. “Looks like he accidentally crossed some wires. It could have been far worse.”

“I’ll get rid of it.” That was Raphael. “Just in case it tries for round two.”

Lucifer’s voice floated up next. “Good idea. The further away from our vessels the better. I would rather them be safe.”

Dean blinked, his eyes struggling to focus and when they did he was shocked. Gabriel was in full healer mode, his six wings spread out behind him, and glowing with power and his pointed halo spun around his head. He went to move but Gabriel held him there, moving to sit beside him. 

“Take it easy. You hit your head hard. Give your body a minute to adjust to the healing I just did.” Gabriel said.

Dean nodded and looked past him to see Lucifer and Michael, burning with blue fire and red ice respectively, their wings out and puffed, both looking on the defensive. Dean blinked, not realizing just how intimidating the First Born Archangels could be in this state. There was a rustling again and Raphael appeared, surrounded by his watery blue grace and with him was Castiel, his smoky blue grace burning brightly and his black wings flared.

“Dean!” He yelled, crouching down next to him. “Are you hurt? Gabriel how bad is he hurt? Can he be moved?”

Dean frowned. “Cas I’m fine. It was just a bump on the head.” 

Castiel ignored him and turned to his older brother. “Gabriel?”

“He hit his head pretty hard but he should be okay.” Gabriel said. “I wouldn’t suggest leaving him alone for tonight. Just in case.”

“Dean?!” 

Dean looked up as Sam came barreling in. His breath caught in his throat as he caught sight of his younger brother. Sam looked the same except for one glaring difference. Behind his brother was a pair of see through iridescent green wings. He stared at his brother feeling numb even as Sam knelt down in front of him.

“Dean are you okay? What happened?” Sam asked.

Raphael snapped and the older hunter’s room was fixed. “Your brother almost blew himself up on accident.”

Sam looked to Gabriel. “How bad is he?”

“He’s already healed.” Gabriel assured his lover. “Perfectly fine.”

Sam turned back to look at his older brother but frowned at the stunned look on his face. “Dean? What’s wrong?”

“I…I don’t know. Guess I just…” Dean started to say before Gabriel was in his face once more looking him over.

“I think it’s a mild case of shock. His pulse is weak but rapid and he seems to be confused.” Gabriel said. “Dean come on. Let’s lay you down for a bit and you rest okay? We’ll get you nice and warm. You seem to be breathing fine on your own. Do you want an IV?”

“No…I just…Bathroom?” Dean asked.

“You shouldn’t really Dean.” Gabriel said.

“Please? You can stand outside the room okay?” Dean said. 

Gabriel frowned but nodded. “This goes against everything I am to let you do this but I trust that you’ll tell me if you start feeling strange.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah…I promise.”

“Sam, Castiel, help me get Dean up and we’ll get him into the bathroom.” Gabriel said.

 

Dean pressed harder on the gas, making his Baby go faster through the pouring rain. He had no idea what to do; his baby brother was getting angel wings. What did that mean for him? Was it because of Gabriel? Was it because Chuck saw his brother as the good person that he knew Sam was? Or was it because Sam was better then him? 

Dean suddenly slammed on the brakes and pulled the Impala over on the side of the abandoned road. He got out and screamed at the sky, ranting and raging until he fell to his knees in the middle of the road, sobbing brokenly. There was a sudden light but Dean couldn’t bring himself to care. There was the feeling of hands and Dean felt someone get him to his feet and then he was warm and there was the comforting sounds of classic rock.

The next thing Dean knew he felt a warm hand on his face and then the chill of a glass before the burn of whiskey crossed his tongue. It made him spit and sputter before the glass was pressed again and he was given more. He reached up and shoved the glass away and was startled by the sight of the burly older man in front of him.

“Who are you?” Dean asked, shock rushing through him. “Where the hell am I?”

“I’m the one who got you out of the storm.” The man said. “Tornado was coming through. Couldn’t leave you there with that classic car of yours; be a shame to see such destruction. She’s out in the garage with my tow truck. We’re ten miles from town at my mechanic shop. You’re safe.” The man said pushing the glass of booze into Dean’s hand. “So who’d you lose? I ask because I’ve been in your place before.”

Dean managed to take a drink. “Not lost yet. My baby brother.”

“Losing him then?” The man said with a nod. “I know that feeling. Listen… You really want to help this brother of yours? Then do yourself a favor and research the hell out of whatever is ailing him. That’s what I did for my lover. It made things easier for the both of us. It gave us both a sense of comfort that knowing what was happening was all part of the process.”

Dean sat back and thought about it, taking another drink. Research was Sam’s department, not his. Still he did know a few places that might carry books on what he would be looking for. Maybe this man was right; the more he knew the better he could cope.

His phone began ringing and he glanced at the screen to reveal that it was Sam, who was no doubt worried out of his mind because he had taken off without warning. The man watched at the young man sat there, staring at the screen. Finally the phone stopped ringing and he sighed.

“So what are you going to do?” The man asked.

“I’m going to head home and then I’m leaving again.” Dean said. “I have to get a change of clothes and head to Baltimore. The library there might have what I’m looking for.”

The man frowned. “He’s got something rare then?”

“Yeah. So rare that even the doctors need to do some consulting.” Dean said. “Can I get my car?”

“She’s already off my truck.” The man said holding out the keys to Dean.

The hunter was quick to polish off the last of his booze and gave the man a hundred. “Thanks for the tow and saving my ass. Now I have to go help my brother.”

The man smiled. “Good luck to you. And stay safe.”

Dean nodded and headed out to get his Baby; he was going to figure out why this was happening to Sam.

 

Dean sighed as he looked over the books sitting in front of him, glaring at the words. He’d been here for nearly three weeks and so far he’d yet to find a single thing. Most of what he did find was nothing more then myths and legends but nothing that seemed factual. He was starting to lose his mind and patience. Not to mention that Sam, Castiel, and the archangels kept calling and texting his phone because they couldn’t find him because of the spells he was using to hide himself.

Picking up his cup of coffee he took another drink and rubbed at his eyes. There had to be something here about a human turning into an angel. It couldn’t be a coincidence that this started happening only after Sam had begun dating Gabriel. Yet he had been dating Castiel for a lot longer and he hadn’t started sprouting wings; he spent an hour checking in front of the mirror.

Shaking his head he closed the book he was using and picked it up and carried it and the four other he had been using back to their proper places. He wasn’t sure how much more he had to go through but he knew that he had to be getting close. It had to be in the next set of books. He was running out of both options and times. He knew for a fact that pretty soon Sam and the others were going to come looking for him to find out what was going on.

Grabbing the next set of books he began lugging them back to the table, knowing he was about to pull an all nighter again and hoping that maybe some of the students that had been studying with him might show up so they could help each other. To his surprise there was someone waiting at his table but it was an older man. Dean frowned as he noticed the man reading over his notes.

“Those are mine.” Dean said.

The man looked up. “So I assumed. I heard so much about this mystery student that was studying night and day I had to see you for myself to prove that you weren’t a myth. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Pastor Matthew Corbin; Department Head and Professor of demonology and angelology here at the college that you are not attending.”

Dean didn’t say anything.

“I’m not mad. Just curious.” The Pastor said. “It isn’t often that I see someone so committed to their studies.”

“I’m looking from something.” Dean blurted out.

The man laughed. “So I’ve heard. My students say you’ve been through almost every book in the main library looking for something that you can’t seem to find. I thought, being and expert on the subjects that you’re looking into, that I might come and give you a hand.”

“I doubt you’ll know.” Dean said softly.

“I’ve been studying this since I was a child. I come from a long line of holy men.” Matthew said. “Try me.”

Dean looked down at the books in his hands. “If I tell you then you’ll think I’m crazy.”

“I’ve seen many things in my life.” The older man said. “Miracles included. Try me.”

Dean looked around making sure they were alone. “Angels are real.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.” The Pastor said with a chuckle.

“Demons are real too and God goes by Chuck.” Dean blurted out. “My brother is about to mate to the archangel Gabriel and I’m with the angel Castiel of Thursday.”

The man frowned. “Okay. Wasn’t expecting God to go by something so mundane but it’s to be expected.”

“And me and my brother dating outside our species to angels in male bodies is going to be completely ignored by a pastor?” Dean asked, eyeing the man.

Matthew shrugged. “To each his own. ‘Do not judge, or you too will be judged.’ Matthew chapter seven verse one.”

Dean relaxed a bit. “Thanks.”

The Pastor nodded. “Now that we have that out of the way, what can I do to help you?”

Dean came over and sat the books down. “My brother and I are human. We’re both dating our angels. We found out that we can see their true form with a certain type of glasses that have been treated with a special fire. Well… My brother got to see their real forms and I wanted to see them too. That was when I found out that my brother was changing. He’s getting wings.”

The pastor sat up straighter at that. “Getting wings you say? I do believe that I have heard of something like that happening. Come with me.”

Dean frowned but followed the professor through the library to a locked door. The Pastor swiped his id card and the door opened. Dean looked suspiciously at the door but followed the man down four flights of stairs to another locked door. As the man scanned his badge again and began typing in a password on the lock Dean began to feel uncomfortable.

“So where are we?” Dean asked.

“The private part of the library.” Matthew said with a smile. “Most of these books are on loan from the Vatican. The book I ordered had something about humans becoming angels. Here.”

Dean stared at the sink the man was washing his hands at. “Umm… What are we doing?”

“When handling old books clean skin is a must because of the oils on our skin.” The Professor explained.

The hunter was quick to wash his hands and made sure they were dry before he followed the man over to the four large books on the table. Matthew took one of the books and Dean went to another and the two wordlessly began studying. Dean couldn’t help but feel like he was trying to copy the book word for word with all the information he was finding.

He found out that angels love to have their wings cleaned by their mates and they loved having them touched as they were huge erogenous zones. Their backs were hyper sensitive where their wings came out too. Everything was so amazing that he never noticed the passing of time until Matthew called for him.

“Young man! I found it!” 

Dean jumped up and went over to look. “You found it? What’s it say?”

“It seems here that if an archangel, like Gabriel, takes a mate that is human, then their power will do what it can to ensure the human doesn’t die an early death.” Matthew said. “It’s almost like their power changes their chosen mate somehow.”

Dean stepped back, shock on his face and feeling numb. “Sam is becoming an angel because of Gabriel’s Grace.” He said before seeming to come out of the shock. “And me?”

“It seems like the angel has to have the power to be able to support the change.” The Pastor explained. “Only those angels that have a strong power can trigger the change in their mate. Does this help you?”

Dean sat down, feeling worse. “Yeah…”

Matthew sat down next to him. “It didn’t help did it.” 

“No it helped. It just…” Dean seemed torn. “My brother is becoming an angel because Gabriel is protecting him. Castiel has had his Grace stolen, been killed several times and even made human. There’s no way his Grace could support a change in me. I know it sounds stupid but I want to be with Cas always. I don’t want to grow old and die on him. He’s already lost me before. I can’t put him through that pain again.”

“‘Peace I leave with you; my peace I give to you. Not as the world gives so I give to you. Let not your heart be trouble, neither let it be afraid.’ John chapter fourteen verse twenty-seven. Don’t worry. Maybe you can talk to Gabriel and ask if there is another way to let you become an angel as well.” Matthew said softly. “Never lose hope.”

The hunter nodded. “I won’t. Thank you for all your help. It means a lot to me.”

The Professor just smiled at him. “Think nothing of it. Maybe not you can return home with a lighter heart. Oh! And here; my personal cell number. Just in case you need help or guidance again. I am always willing to help a soul in need.”

Dean took the card with a smile and stood. “Thank you Father. I need to head home to them. Shame I can’t take these with me. Sam, my brother, he would have a fit for missing out on this history and knowledge I’ve gotten to see.”

Matthew laughed. “Bring him with me the next time you come to see me. And bring your boyfriends too! I would love to meet them.”

“Will do.” Dean said before gathering up his notes and rushing out. 

Smiling he made it back to his hotel and began packing. He was quick to check out even though it was nearly midnight. Packing his Baby was quick and effortless and he was gone within twenty minutes. It would take nearly a full day to reach the bunker using the safest route without any toll roads. He was going home and have a long talk with Chuck. With any luck he was going to either get Cas fixed or find a way to become and angel for his mate.

Dean only stopped three times for gas, food and bathroom breaks. After three months of searching he finally had all the answers that he was looking for and had made a new friend while he was at it. He was just twenty miles outside of town when his phone pinged with Cas’s ringtone. He fumbled for a minute and he got his phone out and unlocked it to check the message.

_Please come home Dean. Whatever I have done I am certain I can make it right._

Dean stared at the message from Castiel. How could his angel think that this was his fault? Shaking his head he started to reply to the message when he looked up and noticed the herd of deer in the road. He swerved to avoid them and Baby’s tires hit dirt. Dean dropped his phone and struggled to get control of his car and almost succeeded when he bounced into the ditch; sending the black car into a flip, rolling over and over until it came to a stop into a dense clump of thick bushes at the edge of the tree line.

Dean struggled, trying to get his bearings, feeling blood running up his face. Opening his eyes he realized the he was hanging upside down. He fumbled, trying to get his seatbelt undone but it was jammed. He tried to look around for anything he could use; his cell phone, gun, and knife were on the roof over by the passenger side and well out of his reach.

Looking out the window he tried to see if he could see the road but his heart sank at seeing the tall bushes. There was little to no chance that the accident could be seen from the road and even if it could he doubted he’d live long enough to see it. He quickly got his darkening vision to focus long enough to write out the runes needs to undo the spell keeping him hidden from the others.

“Cas? Michael? Gabriel? Chuck? Somebody?” Dean weakly called as his vision began to fade out. “Anybody… Help me…”

The last thing Dean saw was a bright light. With it was the accompanying squeal and crunch of metal as the driver side door was ripped off. The last thing Dean was aware of was the warm hands that were grabbing his broken body as he was pulled from the smoking wreckage of his beloved car.

 

Dean lay in bed, heavily bandaged and glaring at the wall. Castiel sat beside him in case he needed anything. After he had been pulled from the wreck of his beloved car Gabriel had started healing him, working on injuries one by one and once Dean was coherent things had gone sour. Sam had been worried and was rightfully angry about his disappearance. Needless to say it ended with them fighting and Sam had pulled his boyfriend away before he was done healing Dean and it left the hunter refusing to be healed by anyone else and in a lot of pain.

There was a quiet knock on the door and Castiel was quick to answer it. Dean ignored the hushed conversation because he figured his boyfriend would send away whoever was there just like he had been doing at Dean’s request for the past three days. Much to his shock, in came Chuck and out went his boyfriend.

“Hello Dean.” Chuck said. “I heard that you wanted to talk to me.”

“Bit late aren’t you?” The hunter spat.

“I figured that I’d wait until I was sure you couldn’t get away.” The deity said, giving Dean’s swollen hips and groin a pointed look. “And since your broken pelvis is keeping you still I figured now would be a good a time as any.”

“What happened to my car?” Dean asked.

“Michael brought her back. He’s made it his personal mission to gather everything you’ll need to repair her once you’re better.” Chuck assured, taking a seat in Castiel’s chair. “She’ll need a lot of work but Gabriel offered up the use of his car in the mean time.”

Dean nodded and turned back to glaring at the wall. Chuck said nothing as well, more then willing to play the waiting game with the angry hunter. It took longer then he thought but Dean finally let out a sigh and his gaze dropped.

“I want you to heal Castiel.”

Chuck blinked; that was not what he had been expecting. “You want me to heal Castiel?”

“Yeah. I want you to fix his Grace. Give him back his power and make him like he used to be before he met me.” Dean said. “I want him to be strong again.”

“Does this have anything to do with your disappearance Dean?” The shorter man asked, wanting a confirmation of what he already knew.

“I… I… I had hell hound contacts made so I could see the others.” Dean admitted. “I made the explosion happen to hide the fact that I got them. That’s when I saw it.”

“Saw what?” Chuck pressed.

Dean looked heartbroken. “Sam is earning his wings. I didn’t understand why he was getting them when I wasn’t. I got mad and then I got jealous then I was worried. I had to find out why Sam was getting them and I wasn’t. I didn’t understand. I thought it was because I wasn’t good enough.”

Chuck felt a pain shoot through him as the feelings the eldest Winchester was putting off; his pain and guilt was eating away at him and the deity couldn’t help but wonder if Dean was blaming himself for Castiel’s weakened and depleted Grace. “Dean I’m sorry that you felt like this. If you had just come to me…”

“I didn’t want to upset Sam or Gabriel. So I went to someplace that had the answers I was after.” Dean explained. “And now I know the truth. I won’t be getting wings because Cas has been through so much. I just… If he has his power back it’ll make me harder to kill and if I’m harder to kill then it will save Cas the pain of losing me again. I just don’t want him to go through that again. Call me selfish if you want but I don’t want the angel I love to have to grieve for me ever again. So please…I’ll do anything you ask just…. Don’t let Cas lose me again. Give him back his power.”

Chuck was silent for the longest time before letting out a sigh. “Sometimes I can’t believe just how selfless you are Dean Winchester.”

Dean stared up at him dumbfounded. “Selfless? I brought my brother back into a life he hated! I tainted Castiel! I’ve gotten so many people killed! People who didn’t deserve it! I’ve lied, cheated, stole, killed, and I enjoyed it most of the time! And did you forget what just happened? I ran away for three months and refused to talk to anyone! How can you ever think that’s selfless?!”

“Because everything you’ve done has been done to protect others.” Chuck said. “As for you running away from home… You said yourself that you were worried. You don’t even want Castiel to be healed so you can be an angel. You want him to be healed so that you won’t cause him pain. If that doesn’t say selfless then nothing else will. I have to say that you and your brother are my favorite humans and I have never been more proud of you.”

Dean was silent for several moments before a single sob broke free of him. Chuck was on the bed hold Dean as the hunter broke, sobbing brokenly into the deity’s arms. He held the young man close knowing that the only reason this was happening was because he had pushed Dean past his breaking point. As he held him Chuck couldn’t help but use his power to push Dean into a deep sleep before healing his broken body.

Standing he walked outside to where his five sons and Sam were waiting.

“How is he?” Sam asked.

“Hurting but I think he’ll be fine.” Chuck assured. “I promise.”

“So what are we going to do?” Gabriel asked. “I’m still healing so I don’t have that kind of power to fix things.”

Raphael frowned. “There is no guarantee that the change will happen even if Castiel’s Grace is healed. He is strong but I don’t think he’s going to be able to trigger the change.”

Castiel sighed. “Raphael is right. I was always a runt. My power could never rival that of my siblings. Dean won’t get his wish.”

“That’s not true.” Michael said with a smile. “Lucifer knows how to boost your power once it’s healed Castiel.”

“How?” Castiel asked curiously.

“Simple. Michael and I are going to adopt you. That means that with two archangel parents your power will double, or even triple. You’ll have more then enough strength to trigger the change.” Lucifer said with a smile. “So how about we go and get started so that when your mate wakes up the change will have already started.”

Castiel looked near tears. “I don’t know how I can ever thank you for doing this. For helping me with Dean.”

“No thanks needed.” Michael said. “We’re a family and this is what family does.”

Chuck couldn’t help but smile and beam with pride; his children were finally finding their happiness.


End file.
